


Missing You

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: 60 Years after Post-Game, Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Mention of Death, Old Age, Slight spoilers, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Therion heads off to Flamesgrace’s cemetery with a few items on hand in order to pay a visit to a certain someone. He reminisces of the times that he spent with that person.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I've been getting into writing fics about my favorite ship in Octopath, which happens to be Therion x Ophilia! This fic was inspired by a discussion that I had with my friend. Big props to her. Anyway, please enjoy! ^_^

Therion had made his way towards Flamesgrace’s cemetery, holding a basket on one hand while the other held a lantern that was lit. The howling snow battered his body, but despite his old age, he didn’t mind it in the slightest as he traversed towards his destination. He had finally reached to a marked graved that was adorned with decorations from the church and other visitors.

The former thief simply stood in front of the grave, a somber smile forming on his face as he set the basket and lantern near it. Taking a sigh in order to compose himself, he began to talk to the grave.

“How have you been, Ophilia?” Therion spoke out as he adjusted his scarf, “I’ve been fine and dandy, and so has Soapy and our grandchildren.”

A single tear had slid from Therion’s eye as he wiped it in haste, refusing to let his emotions get the best of him, especially in front of his wife’s grave. He had to be strong for her no matter what. A year had passed since Ophilia parted ways with the living due to old age, finally being able to reunite with her parents and archbishop Josef in the afterlife. He couldn’t deny that he was heartbroken beyond extent but he understood that humans die eventually.

“I-I’ve been helping around the community lately. Sometimes, I’d assist the bishops with church services or find anyone who’s in need of help. Anything to not only honor your memory but to also better myself as a person.” he explained morosely, his eyes fixed on Ophilia’s engraved name. 

Therion could remember the first time that they had met. He was a lone wanderer, searching for the damn dragonstones until his journey had landed him into Flamesgrace where he met a particular cleric. Although his pride had almost swayed him from hearing out her struggles, he relented in the end and decided to assist her in her pilgrimage, even if it met that his task would be delayed. Initially, he did not want to form any bonds with her because of the fear of being betrayed again, but after meeting more traveling companions and regaining his confidence in trusting others, the former thief decided to get to know his friends even more, especially her.

“Really, sometimes I can’t help but wonder if our lives would be entirely different have we never met,” Therion wondered as he brought his attention to the burning lantern and basket that contained his and Ophilia’s favorite fruit, “but anyway, I’ve brought you a few things. Your lantern and a basket of apples, including those that are shaped like bunnies.” 

The first time that Ophilia had carved a bunny-like figure out of an apple, Therion was puzzled because she had offered it to him before anyone else, mainly because she knew that it was his favorite fruit. At first, he was going to deny her friendly gesture but he’d be a fool to cast aside a token of her kindness. During their lives together, Therion and Ophilia would spend some time carving bunny-shaped apples to not only themselves but to their daughter Sophia and then their grandchildren.

“I know, they’re going to get pulverized by the weather, but it is what it is. Damn. I still miss you, Ophilia.” he said as he wiped his tears away.

After Ophilia’s death, Therion was left bedridden for a few days due to grief, refusing to speak to anyone, especially to their daughter and grandchildren. But after recalling Ophilia’s words about living for others and that she was still alive in his heart, it had brought a new sense of meaning into the former thief’s mind. He wouldn’t allow her passing to cloud his judgment and relations to his friends and loved ones.

“I just want to let you know that I hope you’re still helping out others up there. I always said that your kindness can reach out to those beyond the living world. Just don’t overdo it over there, okay?” he recommended somewhat humorously, the cold breeze becoming even more intense within each passing second.

Therion took a look at his watch, and he realized that he had to join Sophia and their grandchildren for church service real soon. As much as he didn’t want to depart from his wife’s grave, Therion knew that he couldn’t linger for too long, especially since he felt that Ophilia would internally scold him if he got sick for her sake.

“Everything must come to an end, and so, I have to take my leave, Ophilia.” Therion mentioned as he got closer to the grave, sitting on his knees despite the snow seeping through his trousers and worn out shawl. He read the description of Ophilia’s grave for a brief moment.

‘Ophilia Clement. A paragon of human kindness. Gone but not forgotten to all of us.’

A soft smile formed on his face as Therion leaned towards the grave, placing a kiss on it before retreating back. “Thanks, Partner. For everything.”

Therion rose up to his feet as he began to take his exit. However, as he made it halfway through the cemetery, a howling breeze had enveloped the area, causing Therion to recoil as he protected his eyes with his arms.

“The hell?” Therion cursed out as he turned to face to the direction of Ophilia’s grave, noticing a silhouette that formed at a short distance from him. “O-Ophilia?!”

The former thief almost lost his composure as he assumed that his wife had returned from the dead. But once the odd weather pattern had dissipated, the silhouette vanished into thin air, leaving no trace behind. He noticed that the lantern’s ember was still lit as well as the basket of apples.

“I-I could’ve sworn that I saw her with my own eyes. Guess old age can do a lot to someone.” Therion mumbled curiously as he resumed back to exiting from the cemetery.

Once he had left the cemetery, an ethereal being sprung up near Ophilia’s grave, smiling brightly at the direction in which Therion took off to.

“Thank you, too, Partner. Please take care of yourself, and continue to be a positive example to everyone. Wherever I am, know that I’ll always love you.”


End file.
